


'Orgy' for Kink Bingo

by Miko



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every change brought by the lights is a bad one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Orgy' for Kink Bingo

Sex was not unknown in the Junkyard before the lights came. Love, affection, and foreplay were concepts they didn't even have words for, but sex was like eating or sleeping; a physical need to be taken care of as quickly and efficiently as possible, so they could return to the fighting.

It didn't take long for Gale to realize that, like everything else in their world, this had been changed as well. He wasn't certain why that surprised him. Since the Awakening the others had become so unpredictable they were almost predictable about it.

Heat started it, of course. Instead of submitting when Serph pushed him up against a wall, he growled and shoved back hard enough to slam Serph into the other side of the hall. Serph's eyes went wide, and Argilla gasped. Serph was Leader, and none of them had ever contemplated arguing with his right to dominate and control the rest of them.

With a certain amount of fascination Gale watched as Serph's shocked look changed to a sly smile and his eyes lit up. Deftly he snaked one foot behind Heat's ankle and yanked, knocking the bigger man off balance. Heat grabbed Serph's shoulders and dragged him down as well, and then they were rolling on the floor in the narrow corridor.

For a moment Gale thought it would devolve into a fistfight, another of Heat's inexplicable attempts to challenge Serph's authority. Then they shifted and something changed, their mouths pressed together like they were attempting to devour each other in human form.

"What are they doing?" Argilla asked, tilting her head. Perhaps trying to get a better angle to see, but the two men were still struggling for dominance, and that made it difficult to get a good look.

"I do not know," Gale replied, touching one finger to the bridge of his nose. "It does not appear to have any function I can see."

"Wanna try?" Cielo asked, his blue eyes dancing as he smirked at Argilla.

"I don't know, it looks painful," Argilla said, her brow furrowed. Cielo laughed.

"Look closer. Dey enjoying it plenty," Cielo insisted. Indeed, though Heat was still growling and neither had conceded defeat, they were now tearing at each other's uniforms, always a precursor to sex.

"Well, all right," Argilla agreed. Still grinning, Cielo reached up and caught the tall woman around the neck, pulling her down enough for him to press his mouth against hers.

Studying them carefully, Gale noted that they were going about the action in a considerably different manner than Heat and Serph. There was nothing of aggression in the gesture; it was rather awkward and tentative. Gale was about to suggest that they were doing it incorrectly when Argilla made a startled noise, and suddenly they were pressed together tightly and making sounds Gale had previously associated only with the sex act itself.

His body responded rapidly, and he shifted uncomfortably as his uniform pants grew restrictive. He'd seen the others having sex many times before and it often had the effect of arousing him as well, but this was different. Unfamiliar.

 _Hir lips were sweet, and ze responded to him so passionately. In this, at least, there was nothing about hir body for hir to be self-conscious of, and so ze held nothing back._

Shaking his head, Gale dismissed the fragment with a frown. It was nothing, it meant nothing. He would not allow himself to succumb to the irrational behaviour the others now so frequently exhibited.

He looked up to find that Argilla and Cielo had broken apart, and Serph and Heat were nowhere to be seen. They'd gone to the sleeping room just a few feet away, Gale assumed. Just as well. They'd presented an impassable obstacle and this was one of the main hallways leading to the lower part of their new base.

Argilla was panting and looking rather dazed, and Cielo's grin had widened. "Gale, you have got to try this," Argilla said. "I don't know what it is, and I don't know why we never did it before, but it's amazing."

"It serves no purpose," Gale argued, uneasy.

"It _feels_ good, dat's de purpose," Cielo told him, rolling his eyes. "How you supposed to know how useful it is until you've tried it, mister high an' mighty tactician man?"

That was a logical argument, something that surprised him a little coming from Cielo at this point. Touching the bridge of his nose again, Gale considered it and finally nodded, reluctant for no reason he could put his finger on. "Very well. But we should vacate the hallway, as we are presenting an obstruction to traffic."

Reaching out, Argilla caught his hand and drew him to the door. Her palm was warm against his, soft except where the grip of her gun had created callus. The contrast was intriguing, and he wondered why he'd never taken particular note of it before. Then he wondered how it would feel against his cock, and felt briefly dizzy at the rush of blood the thought produced.

Inside they found Heat and Serph, as Gale had expected. Serph had apparently won their battle, as Gale had also expected; he had pinned Heat to the wall and was now biting and licking at the other man's bare chest, following the lines of the scars that marred the pale skin. Heat had tilted his head back to bare his throat in surrender, but he looked over and snarled as Gale and Argilla came through the door.

Serph punched Heat in the ribs, just hard enough to draw his attention again, then murmured something. Heat's eyes narrowed, but he finally nodded and looked away, not challenging their entry further.

Cielo entered and locked the door behind them. Gale approved, as they would be vulnerable if all five of them were engaged in sex, and with so many defeated enemies swelling the numbers of the Embryon they could no longer trust their tribe. Not now that people seemed to regard the rules of engagement as guidelines rather than absolutes.

"Stop thinking so hard," Argilla scolded him. "I can see the wheels turning in your head. You can't analyze everything, not anymore."

"I am a tactician, it is my job to..." Gale found the rest of his words abruptly muffled as Argilla leaned in and pressed her mouth against his. It felt strange, warmth and pressure and wetness. Then she darted her tongue out to trace over his lips, and he understood why she'd made that noise earlier. The jolt of sensation produced was far out of proportion to the act, and left him breathless.

She did it again, and before he realized what he was doing Gale copied her. The touch of his tongue against hers was electrifying. She made that noise again - _moaned_ , the back of his mind insisted - and opened her mouth to allow him deeper inside. That was even better, the act of thrusting his tongue into her mouth reminiscent of sex and evoking much the same reaction on a lesser scale.

Cielo pressed against him from behind, and Gale could feel the hard length of his cock against the softer flesh of Gale's ass. Cielo tugged Gale's hood off, then leaned in and ran his mouth over the exposed skin of Gale's neck. Gasping against Argilla's mouth, Gale reeled under the onslaught.

Argilla was working at the fastenings of his uniform now, her fingers uncharacteristically clumsy. Then Gale tried to return the favour, and understood why. His hands were shaking and the familiar fastenings seemed alien and frustrating. Cielo reached around to help, and between the three of them they somehow managed to compensate for their strange sensation-induced incompetence.

Gale's hand brushed over Argilla's breast as he pulled her undershirt off, and she gasped and arched into the touch. Curious at the reaction, he did it again, trailing the pads of his fingers over the soft flesh. Her nipples had pulled into tight little peaks, and she cried out when he touched one. Experimentally he pinched it between his thumb and forefinger, and that made her moan and tremble against him.

Now that he'd gotten Gale's shirt off, Cielo was running his mouth over the skin of his back, occasionally grazing with his teeth in a way that made Gale shudder. There was nothing of their demons in this biting, though there was something primal about it that seemed to come from the same place.

"Go on," Cielo murmured. He cupped Argilla's other breast in his hand and lifted it, running his thumb over the nipple to make her shudder. "Taste her there. Bet it makes her scream, ja?"

The thought left Gale breathless and aching with need. _Hir breasts were small, just enough to make people who didn't know better identify hir as a woman. Small, but sensitive, and ze always writhed when he touched hir there. Sometimes he could get hir off just by playing with hir nipples, licking and biting and sucking..._

The very intensity of his response shocked him back to some measure of sense, and he backed off abruptly. "No," he said, startled when his voice came out low and raspy. It was too much, and he couldn't control his reaction. He had to stay in control.

Argilla moaned and reached for him, but he jerked free of her and Cielo both. "No," he said again, shaking his head.

Cielo looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Your loss, brudda. Feel free to join in when you change your mind." He moved closer to Argilla and took his own suggestion, leaning down to run his mouth over her breast and latch on to her nipple. She gasped and arched against him, and nearly collapsed as her legs apparently gave out on her. Cielo caught her, lowering her carefully to the small cot pushed against the wall.

Previous experience suggested the only efficient way for Gale to deal with his arousal was to join one of the others, but he feared the result would be him succumbing to the same insanity that inflicted the rest of them. Escape would seem to be his best option.

He turned, and froze as he found that Heat and Serph had moved between him and the door. They were sprawled together on the floor with Serph between Heat's legs, his thrusts slow and deliberate. Heat was cursing and clawing at Serph's back, hard enough to leave red welts over the pale skin. The fire in Heat's red eyes was hot enough to burn right through him, bursting low in his groin with all the impact of a powerful agi spell.

There was more than enough room to go around them and get to the door, but Gale was reluctant to approach. Quite literally backed into a corner, he struggled with his body and the foreign emotions raging within him. Breathing hard, he looked away. There was something intense and private about what was passing between the two men, though he'd seen them do this a hundred times before.

Of course that just left him looking at Cielo and Argilla, engaged in the same act. Cielo still had his mouth over Argilla's breast, sucking and biting at the nipple. He was buried in her body, his movements sharp and fast in direct contrast to the way Serph was tormenting Heat. Argilla moved with him, arching up into every thrust with a little cry, her hands twined in his braids and clutching like she might be lost if she let go.

 _Ze was always most beautiful at the moment of climax, losing hirself in the pleasure and forgetting all of the worries and stresses of hir life for one shining moment. Ze held him like he was hir anchor, the one thing holding hir together as pleasure tore hir apart._

The fragment was harder to shake free of this time, clinging to him the way Heat clung to Serph and Argilla to Cielo. He emerged from it panting for air and trembling with need, leaning against the wall because he wasn't certain his legs would keep him up otherwise. It didn't help that the look on Argilla's face was so close to the image in his mind as she rocked desperately against Cielo.

Cielo groaned, and his hips jerked sharply before he stilled, collapsing onto Argilla. She cried out and tried to continue the motion, but couldn't move enough with Cielo's weight pinning her down. After a moment Cielo pushed himself up again, but it was clear that he was spent, his cock softening as he pulled free of her body. He whispered an apology before he pressed his lips to hers again, and she snarled and bit him in retaliation.

That was Gale's cue that he should move in. He needed release and Argilla was still unsatisfied, and surely with both of them so aroused it wouldn't take long. Whatever illness it was that threw them all so off balance, surely it wouldn't have time to take a firm hold on him. Would it?

Before he could make up his mind, Heat stalked over and shoved Cielo off her. He was still hard, his cock thick and dark with arousal. Argilla reached for him eagerly, pulling him down onto her. Cielo only laughed and rolled onto his side next to them, propping his head on one hand so he could watch.

Heat was rougher than Cielo had been, biting at Argilla's lips and neck, plunging into her body with no care for her comfort. She didn't seem to mind in the least, rising up to meet him eagerly, and though she screamed there was no hint of pain in the sound.

A light touch on his arm drew Gale's attention to Serph standing beside him. Their leader's eyes were still a shade of grey, but the depth of concern and empathy there put the lie to the appearance of normality.

"I'm fine," Gale said, a reflexive response to that worry. "There is no need for concern. I will wait." It wasn't uncommon for one of them to have to wait for the others to finish, and even if Heat satisfied Argilla she would still be willing to take him. Or he could go to Cielo, who Gale suspected would not object to being dominated despite the change in their personalities.

Or he could follow through on his first plan and leave, which still seemed the better option. Except that Serph was blocking his path, close enough that Gale could detect the scent of sweat and sex that clung to him. Serph stepped closer, and there was nowhere for Gale to go. They ended up pressed together, and Serph twined his arms around Gale's neck and joined their mouths.

It felt just as good with Serph as it had with Argilla, and Gale found himself wrapping his arms around Serph's waist and pulling him closer still. The part of Gale's mind that was still coherent was confused. Serph was flaccid against him, already satisfied after taking Heat. It would be some time before he recovered, probably longer than Heat would take with Argilla. Did he want Gale to wait for him for some reason? Did he feel he needed to reassert his dominance over Gale the way he had over Heat? Normally Gale was skilled at reading and interpreting the slightest cue from their leader, a necessary ability in negotiations when they didn't want to appear weak by constantly conferring, but at the moment he was completely lost.

Still, Gale of all of them still followed the rules, and the rules said that Serph was the leader and his authority was not to be challenged. Whatever it was he wished of Gale, Gale would do his utmost to reach and exceed his expectations.

When Serph tugged at his shoulder, Gale willingly moved with him. To his surprise they didn't go far, only shifting so that Serph was the one with his back to the wall, and Gale was pressing him against it. Gale's cock dug into Serph's hip, and he moaned when Serph thrust his tongue into Gale's mouth. There were an unexpected number of sensitive points inside his mouth, all of them connected directly to the pool of fire burning ever brighter in his groin.

Then Serph wrapped one leg around Gale's and rocked his hips up, rubbing against Gale's cock. With a gasp Gale tore his mouth free and stared at his leader, certain he was misunderstanding. Serph's body language suggested he was inviting Gale to dominate _him_ , and that was... unthinkable.

Serph smirked at him, the tiny satisfied smile that usually meant an enemy raiding party was about to be decimated. His eyes sparkled in challenge, daring Gale to defy him. He had trapped Gale quite thoroughly, for no matter what Gale did he would be breaking the rules. If he refused to dominate his leader, then he was disobeying.

Not that Gale felt particularly dominant at the moment. Serph was still the one calling the shots, and Gale was helpless to deny him. With that rationalization firmly in mind, Gale exhaled sharply and gave in, bending his head to Serph's once more.

Serph willingly opened his mouth to allow Gale entrance, coaxing and teasing his tongue against Gale's. He rocked his hips up again, tempting. With a groan Gale slid his hands lower to cup the other man's ass. Serph was far from light despite his slight stature, but Gale was strong enough to be able to lift him. Once off his feet Serph wrapped his legs around Gale's waist, helping to support himself.

That put him at the right place for Gale to press forward into his body. He was tight, so incredibly tight and hot, and Gale groaned at the feel of it. Some vestige of sense cautioned him to go slowly, reminding him how painful it could be to be taken quickly if it had been too long. Serph had never been taken by any of them, at least not to Gale's knowledge.

Serph hissed softly and his hands tightened on Gale's shoulders, but he didn't object or try to get away. Panting with the effort of holding back, Gale eased his cock in one torturous inch at a time. Slowly Serph opened to him, his body relaxing into the intrusion.

Finally Gale was buried as far as he could go. It was the most incredible thing he'd ever felt, the heated flesh of their leader squeezed so tightly around his cock, Serph's tongue against his drawing him ever deeper into the madness.

At last Serph rocked against him, a command to move, and Gale obeyed eagerly. He withdrew slowly and thrust back in a little harder, and it felt even better the second time. Serph mimicked the movement with his tongue in Gale's mouth, so it was like they were fucking each other at the same time. Serph sped his pace and Gale did as well, keeping them in tune.

The fire was building, tongues of flame licking out over his nerves and making him shudder. The heat of Serph's body, so at odds with the man's icy appearance and demeanour, did nothing to ease the matching heat in Gale. Driven by need, Gale thrust harder, his pace increasing.

Serph bit his lip, startling him with the sharp burst of pain and the sudden copper tang of blood in his mouth. Gale slowed, uncertain what he'd done to displease his leader, and to his further confusion Serph purred into his mouth and matched his pace again.

No... Gale was matching _him_ again. Understanding made Gale groan, but he forced himself to stay at the slower pace Serph was dictating. His reward was the rake of Serph's nails against his back, clawing at him as Heat had clawed at Serph earlier. The sting of it heightened Gale's awareness, and made it all the more difficult to hold himself back.

Perhaps taking pity on him, Serph thrust his tongue harder and faster into Gale's mouth, flicking lightly against Gale's tongue or the roof of his mouth each time. Gratefully Gale increased his thrusts as well, trembling with the effort of keeping himself in time with Serph. He needed more, so much more, but Serph was relentless and Gale could do nothing but obey.

By the time Gale's balls began to tingle and draw up against his body, he was starting to understand why Heat so often swore at Serph now. The man was maddening. He _slowed_ the pace just when Gale most desperately needed to go faster, drawing it out into sweet torture. The only mercy was that there was no room for the fragments of image to push their way into Gale's mind, so focused was he on Serph's body against his and his need for release.

At last Gale's control broke, and he couldn't stop himself from driving hard and fast into the other man. Serph bit him again, but instead of a punishment it was exactly the last bit of stimulation Gale needed to push him over the edge. The world imploded around him, everything drawing in to squeeze the essence out of him and into Serph's body.

When he recovered enough to be aware of his surroundings again, Gale found himself still pinning Serph to the wall, both of them panting hard. Groaning, he disengaged and let Serph slide down his body to stand again. Serph made a startled noise as his feet touched the floor and he continued to fall, his legs refusing to support him. Gale caught and steadied him, though he was none too stable on his feet himself.

Warm arms snaked around him from behind, and Cielo pressed up against his back, helping to steady them both. "Mm, watching has never been dis fun," Cielo said, a note of lazy arousal in his voice. His cock was half hard, pressed against Gale's thigh, but he seemed in no hurry to do anything about it.

"Whatever nasty things I have to say about the other changes brought by the light, I have to admit this is an improvement," Argilla agreed. Gale turned his head to see Heat and Argilla twined together in an exhausted heap on the bed, limbs so tangled that it was hard to be certain what belonged to whom. Argilla was fairly glowing, and even Heat seemed content for once.

Gale looked back at Serph, who only gave him an inscrutable smile in return, his eyes gleaming with amusement and satisfaction. Truly, there was nothing that needed to be said. The point had already been made.

"C'mon, let's sleep," Cielo suggested, tugging him away from Serph towards the other bed. "Gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"Someone should stand watch," Gale objected, though weariness was pulling at him. "Given the current unstable state of things, if all five of us are out of contact for a significant length of time we may emerge to find the Embryon in rebellion."

Serph nodded, and pushed away from the wall to reach for his uniform. Gale had intended that _he_ be the one to go, needing the time to analyze and categorize everything that had happened, but Serph gave him a sharp look and waved him away when he moved to retrieve his own uniform. Cielo tugged at him again, and after a wavering moment Gale conceded defeat and allowed Cielo to draw him down onto the bed.

Once there Cielo twined himself around Gale much the way Heat was possessively cradling Argilla. That surprised Gale again, as they generally didn't sleep in contact even when sharing a bed after sex. It wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite, but that was exactly the problem.

Now fully dressed and as calmly unruffled as if they'd been engaged in a strategy session rather than sex, Serph stood with his hand on the door and surveyed the room. The expression on his face was one of possessive warmth and satisfaction, a leader happy with the state of his troops. When his eyes met Gale's he paused and held the contact, one brow raised.

Drawing a deep breath, Gale nodded slowly. Serph had forced him to acknowledge that the madness lurking within him was every bit as deep as that running through the others, but he'd also proven that it wasn't entirely a bad thing. Gale had never felt such a sense of connection and trust between the five of them, and that could only improve their ability to coordinate and fight together. The tactician in him would not allow him to deny such an advantage.

The man in him refused to contemplate never experiencing this again.

Smiling, Serph nodded back, and turned out the light as he left.


End file.
